1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip combination, and more particularly to a hair clip combination having a comb device provided therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical hair clip devices have been developed and used today, and comprise two clip members that may be biased for forced toward each other to clamp the hair therebetween. The clip members may each include one or more teeth extended therefrom for styling the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,825 to Wagner, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,015 to Gresham et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,739 to Thatcher disclose three of the typical hair clip devices. However, the teeth of the clip members may not be suitably or conveniently used for styling the hairs, but may be used for engaging with the hair and for solidly attaching the clip devices onto the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,862 to Hwang provides a hair clip structure that has a comb concealed therein for allowing the hair clip device to be used for styling hair. However, the hair clip includes a complicated configuration for attaching or mounting the comb into the hair clip. In addition, the comb may be easily slided relative to the clip device and thus may not be easily used for styling the hair.
The Present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair clip devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hair clip combination including a comb device disposed or attached therein for allowing the hair clip to be used for styling operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a hair clip combination comprising a base including a first end having a handle provided therein, and including a second end having a plurality of comb teeth extended therefrom for hair styling purposes, and including a middle portion, a clamping member including a middle portion pivotally secured to the middle portion of the base with a pivot shaft, and including a first end having a handle provided therein, and including a second end having a plurality of comb teeth extended therefrom, and means for biasing the second end of the clamping member toward and to engage with the second end of the base. The comb teeth of the base may be used for hair styling purposes before the clamping member is engaged or clamped onto the base.
The comb teeth of the base are preferably longitudinal and extended away from the handle of the base for hair styling purposes.
The clamping member preferably includes a rounded or circular or elliptical outer peripheral portion having an opening formed therein for weight reducing purposes or for decorative purposes.
The second end of the clamping member includes an outer peripheral portion having the comb teeth extended therefrom and extended toward the base. The comb teeth of the clamping member are preferably engaged between the comb teeth of the base or engaged alternatively relative to the comb teeth of the base for solidly engaging onto the hair of the users.
The base and the clamping member each includes a stop extended therefrom, and extended toward each other for engaging with each other and for limiting a relative clamping movement between the base and the clamping member.
The comb teeth of the clamping member may also be longitudinal and extended away from the handle of the clamping member, for allowing the comb teeth of both the base and the clamping member to be used for hair styling purposes. The longitudinal comb teeth of the clamping member each includes at least one second teeth extended therefrom and extended toward the base for further solidly engaging onto the hair of the users.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.